The Spring
by XxwheeeitsCoCoxX
Summary: OneShot Kagome begs Inuyasha to stop so she and Sango can bathe. When Inuyasha sees her in the spring, what things will go on there? This is my first story, so it might not be so good!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: (One-Shot) Kagome begs Inuyasha to stop so she and Sango can bathe. When Inuyasha sees her in the spring, what things will go on there? This is my first story, so it might not be so good!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome

The Spring (One-Shot)

By:XMiSsCoCoRoCkSyErFaCeX

"Inuyasha, can we PLEASE have a break? Sango and I need to take a bath! We smell!" Kagome whined.

"No, wench! We need to find the shards! It's not even dark yet, and not gonna waste time for you to take a bath!"

"Inuyasha, I think Kagome-sama is right. I think we should take a break. We need to rest up, anyway," Miroku said.

"Can it, Miroku, it would just give you another opportunity to see the girls naked, WHICH AIN'T HAPPENING!" Inuyasha argued.

"Please, Inuyasha? I'm extremely tired!" Kagome complained.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, walking towards a shady tree, with a lot of room on the ground for everyone to sleep comfortably. He leaped up into the tree, taking his original resting position.

"There's a spring nearby," He told the others. He pointed in the spring's direction.

Kagome nodded, leaning her backpack against the tree he was in and took out all of the things needed for a bath, and followed Sango to the spring.

Miroku started a fire, and sat in front of it while Shippo slept against Kirara. Ten minutes later, Miroku suddenly stood up, and started walking towards the direction of the spring. He was so concentrated on getting there quietly that he didn't notice the person in front of him until he literally bumped into them. He looked at the person, wincing when he found it was Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you're going, letch!" Inuyasha asked him, growling.

"I...uh...I was just heading back to the fire. Time to sleep!" He stammered, turning quickly and laid down next to the fire. Inuyasha stood in the same spot until he heard the monk's fast-beating heart slow down and his breathing slow as well. He heard a slight snoring coming from him. He heard footsteps approaching the campsite.

It was Sango.

"Kagome's gonna stay in the spring for awhile longer," she informed the hanyou.

She walked over to the fire, and lay down near the fire opposite from Miroku. She soon fell asleep as well.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and caught Kagome's scent. It smelled like lavender. He had some strong feelings for the young miko for a long time, but of course there would be no way that he would ever reveal them to her or anyone else. He tiptoed towards the spring, and quietly hopped into a tree closest to the spring, but far enough not to be noticed. He looked down and saw Kagome's head, nothing else. The rest of her body was in the water.

The moon reflected off of the water, giving her face a slight glow. Her hair was flowing in the water freely. She stood up, the water coming up to her waist. Inuyasha gasped quietly. He had never seen her be as beautiful as she was now. Her hair, now out of the water, clung to her back. The water rested on her skin in little droplets. Her body was beautiful, with perfectly shaped hips, and a skinny waist and flat stomach, now toned and perfect from their travels. Her looked north of her body, and almost gasped again. Her breasts had gotten larger, and perfectly rounded. Her dark, rose colored nipples were now erect from the change of temperature; from the hot spring to the cool night air. She put what she called "shampoo" into her long black tresses and slowly lowered into the spring again, coming out after a couple of seconds, her hair fully rinsed. She put in some "conditioner" and waited a while before she disappeared underneath the liquid surface again. She came back up once more, Her hair now silky smooth and shining. She squeezed out all the water from it, leaning against a rock and laying her hair upon it.

Inuyasha squirmed on the branch, his hakama getting unusually tight. He bit his lip, hoping the girl below won't notice his movements. His heart pounded in his ears. He could feel his face getting hotter by the second.

Kagome closed her eyes, then opened them again slowly. She got out of the spring, shivering slightly at the cool air. She looked around, then realized something.

'_Oh my god! How could I be this stupid! I forgot my towel AND my clean clothes back at the camp! Oh, man...'_

Inuyasha noticed the change in the girl's scent, from relaxed to fear. Inuyasha straightened up, sniffing around. There wasn't a demon anywhere, so what could she be fearing?

'_Shit, did she see me up here? I'm gonna be sat to the middle of next month!'_ Inuyasha started freaking. He looked at the girl, and saw that she wasn't even looking at him, much less notice him. He looked at all her things, then realized what she was worried about.

'_She doesn't have a "towel" or her clothes with her...damnit..."_

Kagome looked around quickly, then quickly tried to get to the camp without being seen.

Inuyasha saw what she was trying to do, and jumped off the tree, right in front of her.

Kagome ran and looked around all at the same time. She ended up bumping into something hard.

She looked up, and saw Inuyasha.

'_Oh, no...'_

She looked up slowly, her face getting as red as his haori. Now that's pretty red. She looked into Inuyasha's big amber orbs, which were staring at her intensely. Here was Kagome, standing in front of him, very nude indeed, and her face as red as a cherry. Inuyasha had to laugh inside.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she remembered that she had no clothes on. She quickly covered her chest, now remembering that she had to cover another place on her body that didn't need to be seen by the hanyou in front of her. She turned quickly and jumped into the spring, only her head to stick out of the water.

Inuyasha just stood there, his face red with the fact of see all of Kagome. He looked at her, her eyes looking in the water, trying to avoid his gaze. He walked over to her, and plucked her out of the water. He set her down on the grass next to the spring. She realized that she was out again, and tried to make a dash for refuge behind a tree. Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, and hugged her to him. Kagome gave up her protest, and blushed profusely again. Inuyasha turned her around to face him. She looked up into his eyes again. They stared at each other for awhile, and before the knew it, their faces were closing in on each other. They closed the space between them, their lips finally touching, and their eyes slowly closing. Her hands rested on Inuyasha's shoulders. His arms slowly crept from her waist to the middle of her back, lightly dragging his claws up and down, making her shiver.

He opened his mouth, moving his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance. She replied by opening them, and their tongues played. He nibbled on her bottom lip slightly, making it a tad swollen. They ended the kiss, and opened their eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now...I...I love you..." He said, looking at the ground. He felt her hand touch his cheek. He looked up.

"Inuyasha," She said with a smile, her eyes filled with happiness. "I love you too. Ever since we first met. The first thing I loved, though, was your ears." She giggled.

He smiled slightly. This girl could make him smile anytime. That was one of the reasons he loved her. She made him happy.

He stared at her, and she stopped giggling. Her look soon became serious, but it was filled with innocence. He leaned in for another kiss, and she gladly accepted it. He hugged her against him tightly, and her arms wrapped around his neck. The warm kiss soon turned passionate again as their tongues did yet another dance.

Kagome soon found her hands removing themselves from his neck and making their way up to his ears. She gently grabbed the furry appendages and rubbed them slowly. She felt a rumble from his chest, and emitting from his throat.

He was purring.

He pulled away slowly, stopping her by pulling her hands away from his ears.

"Don't do that," he said huskily.

"Why not? Don't you like getting your ears rubbed?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Hell yes, I do," Inuyasha admitted. "But the situation that we're in now will make me lose my control. Unless if you want to go farther with this, then don't touch my ears."

Kagome kissed him again, and quickly reached for his ears. She rubbed them quickly, but gently. Inuyasha pulled away again.

"Are you sure, Kagome? I don't want you being pressured into this. After all, once we do this, we're together for life. I would mark you, and you would be my bitch. My...my mate." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha," She pressed against him harder, "I've waited this long for you to finally tell me your feelings about me. I sure as hell am ready. I would love to be your mate." She smiled.

He smiled back, taking off his outer haori and laying it on the ground. He gently lowered her onto the ground on top of it, capturing her lips for the fourth time that night. She slipped off his inner haori, tossing it somewhere to the side. He kissed her down her neck, and found the spot in her neck that made her moan in pleasure. He sucked and licked like crazy, knowing that there would be a nice hickey there later. He kissed her down to her chest, where her breasts were rising and falling with her sharp intakes of breath. He licked down the valley between her breasts, then swirled his tongue lazily around the left breast. He licked the already erect nipple, causing Kagome to moan again and grab onto his shoulders tightly. He switched to the right breast, giving it the same attention as the left.

Finishing with that, he trailed his tongue down to her belly button, where he dug his tongue in. Kagome giggled a bit, then moaned yet again. Inuyasha looked up at her face, still glowing from the moon, and scrunched up in absolute pleasure. He looked down again, scowling at the scar close to her belly button, where the Shikon No Tama had left her body so long ago. He remembered how she had bled from that, and now it was only a little pink scar, that had healed greatly. He lowered his face down more, and he was at the place where her very intoxicating scent was now as strong as ever. His tongue darted out, licking at her.

Kagome looked down at the man she had loved for so long. Just awhile ago he had been calling her a wench, and now she is about to lose her innocence to him. She had known him as he very good-looking, arrogant half demon. But now, she knows him as a very hot sex god. The way he used his tongue against her made her even more aroused. Inuyasha was on the brink of fainting. Her scent was just too much. He felt himself harden more. It started to hurt. He pushed one finger into her, making her moan loudly. Smirking, he put another finger in. Pumping them in and out, in and out, faster and faster, he finally added a third finger. By now Kagome was writhing in pleasure, biting her lip to refrain from screaming. His fingers alone were good, but since they were accompanied by his sharp claws dragging around the walls inside her, that brought her over the edge. Kagome squealed, followed by her first orgasm.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out his fingers, making it a sweet torture for the girl. He licked his fingers clean, then untied his hakama. He climbed out of them, and tossed them next to his inner haori. Kagome looked up, and blushed yet again.

'_Kami...he's pretty big...is it gonna fit? I hope it doesn't hurt TOO badly...'_

Kagome gulped. Inuyasha looked at her, smelling fear coming off of her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He crawled up to her, caressing her face lovingly.

"Yes...yes, I am...It's just that this is my first time, and from what I saw...you're kinda huge." Kagome blushed harder. Inuyasha blushed as well, but made sure to comfort Kagome. He kissed her softly, nibbling on her lower lip again. He pulled away, and looked deeply into her eyes. She felt peace come over her, and Inuyasha smiled when the fear went away. He positioned himself over her, and plunged in fast to get her pain over with. Kagome gasped, clutching his shoulders tighter, making crescent moons into his skin. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears slowly falling. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her heels digging into his backside.

Inuyasha could feel the hot liquid slightly pouring out of her, and immediately recognizing it as blood, from its sharp metallic scent. He felt her grip on his shoulders and waist loosen, and her eyes opened lazily. She smiled, and urged him to go on. He pulled out, and thrust back in as deep as possible. She looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting him to go faster. Using his strength, his pushed faster and harder, making Kagome gasp and moan with each thrust. Her breasts bounced slightly. Inuyasha moved one arm to the ground, using his elbow to lean on so as not to crush Kagome with his body. The other hand slowly made its way down to Kagome's lower body part, where he thrust a finger in one again, along with his huge member. Kagome squealed once again, going into her second shudder of passion. Inuyasha spilled his seed into her, then bit the place on her neck close to the sweet spot where a very visible hickey now rested. He grunted and rolled himself onto his back next to her. He turned his head to look at her, her breathing still ragged, her half-closed eyes blinking slowly.

"That took a lot out of me," she finally said, breaking the silence. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

He turned on his side facing Kagome. He stared at her. Her face was flushed. She turned towards Inuyasha, burying herself deep into his chest, seeking warmth. He pulled his haori out from under them and covered himself and Kagome, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said. She smiled a sweet smile and fell asleep. He kissed her cheek, then the top of her head. He soon fell asleep as well.

For he now had the love of his life in his arms, under a beautiful night sky.


End file.
